Banished
by lmcarl
Summary: A unique girl goes on a journey to find out more about herself and about Pokemon. She has some interesting encounters along the way. Next projected post date: April 17th.
1. Prologue

**Pikachu: Pika pika!**

**Me: Pikachu, the readers don't understand you. They want you to speak English.**

**Pikachu: -glares- Fine. Leah does not own Pokemon, even though she really wants to and would jump off a cliff to have the chance to.**

**Me: -cough- A small cliff.**

**Anyways, that's my disclaimer. I'm not on the computer as much as I like, but I do what I can. This particular fanfiction was written practically an eternity ago. Make that 'started'. I never finished it, so maybe I'll get around to it. Please don't flame me if any anime characters are OOC. Chapters already written are extremely short, so by the time I'm done with the story, I'll likely have over a hundred chapters. If I feel like I need to tell you readers anything else, I'll do so later. Enjoy, and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue 

An 8-year-old sat on a bench. Anyone could see that she was waiting for something. The doors to the building behind her flew open. A man's voice boomed, "Kiwanasi."

Trembling, the girl stood up and walked through the giant, oaken doors. Inside, there was a chair in front of thirteen people. She sat down in the chair, awaiting the word of the council.

A balding man stood up, holding a few sheets of paper. "Name: Kiwanasi. Crime: Being able to change into Pokemon. Verdict of council: Banished." The man sat down after reading.

She knew it. Just for being different, she, Kiwanasi, was being banished from her village.

"You must choose a new name," an elderly woman remarked, cold indifference lurking in her voice.Kiwanasi bit her lip to keep from crying out. She wasn't expecting this!"What do you want it to be? You can choose or the council can choose," the lady continued.

Kiwanasi thought quickly, but her mind was a blank. "I...I'd like the council to choose," she stuttered.

The woman considered this and said, "You shall be Mishatu." Council members began muttering to themselves. 'Mishatu' meant outcast.

Kiwanasi nodded, the only thing she could do whether she liked the name or not. A man gestured for her to stand up and follow. She did so and was led out of the village.

Mishatu, as she was now called, transformed into a bird Pokemon and flew.

* * *

**I told you that it was going to be short. I'll try and remember to post a new chapter every week, so if I don't, hunt down my e-mail and send a couple messages each to me and get me to write more. Um... Review if you would please. Oh, and just so you know, I have issues with characters not having special abilities. I might get around to a fic without a charrie having special powers, but that'll take awhile. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm being nice. I'm uploading the next chapter seven days early. This won't usually happen, because I'll want to work on future chapters as I upload old chapters. If you are looking for Pikachu, well, um... He left, muttering something about jumping out of a window.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

'It's been eight years,' Mishatu thought. Eight years since her banishment, half her current age. She had come a long way. She was now volunteering at a Pokemon Center and was able to eat and sleep there.

"Mishatu," a woman with trademark orange hair called. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Nurse Joy," Mishatu walked over to the counter where Nurse Joy was, carrying a bundle of blankets that had just been washed. She set them down and looked expectantly at the older woman.

"I hate to say this, but you have to go."

"Go...?" Mishatu plead fervently in her mind that she wasn't being banished from here, too.

"Explore the world. I've got provisions in this backpack for you," Nurse Joy reached behind the counter and pulled out a neon pink backpack. Her expression was that of complete sorrow.

Mishatu took the backpack in silence.

"Explore and take pictures for me, will you?" Nurse Joy tried to make the situation more lighthearted, but failed miserably.

Mishatu left the Pokemon Center. For a few weeks, she did explore. She met new people and was searching for the right town to settle in. When she reached Oldale Town, she fit right in and had a cabin built in the woods. She lived comfortably in her cabin, not having to go to the town for weeks at a time. Fortunately, nobody in this little town knew her secret, so Mishatu could live in peace. Soon, however, it all changed.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Again, I'll try and lengthen the chapters a little, such as adding in details that I hadn't thought of previously. You'll most likely notice where I stopped writing the story on paper because the chapters will be so much longer and more informative. Well, theoretically.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's a longer chapter, although not by much. I've got the next chapter all typed up for you folks, but I'll make you suffer while I scramble to type chapter 4 up. Please R&R!

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Ash Ketchum and his friends were starting a new adventure in the Hoenn region. "Brock, when are we going to reach Oldale Town? I'm hungry," Ash complained.

"Is Ash always hungry?" May asked Brock, giggling.

"Pretty much. He's got a black hole for a stomach," Brock replied, mock serious.

"It's not that big!" Ash retorted, his face slowly turning pink.

"Oldale!" May shouted, dashing ahead.

The group explored the town a bit before heading to the Pokemon Center for some food, seeing as Ash was ravenous.

A girl with long brown hair walked past them, smiling as she went. She was carrying a neon pink backpack bulging with food and supplies. As the girl walked through the doors, a keychain fell off.

"Hey, you dropped..." Ash started to say, but didn't finish as the girl began to run once outside. He picked up the keychain and walked over to Nurse Joy. "Who was that?" he asked.

"That was Mishatu. She lives just outside of town. She comes in every couple of weeks for food and supplies," Nurse Joy said. "She's had that backpack ever since she got here."

"Can you show me where she lives? I want to return her keychain," Ash asked, ever so valiant.

"No problem. She lives straight in the forest over there. You can't miss it," Nurse Joy pointed the way.

"Thanks!" Ash was already out the door. He ran to the edge of the forest, having to wait for his friends.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Do you have, like, a crush on her or something?" May panted.

"No," Ash quickly denied.

"Good, because she's a few years older than you," Brock remarked. Ash and May looked at him strangely. "What? I asked Nurse Joy. Mishatu's sixteen."

They entered the forest and soon came to a clearing with a cabin in it. Mishatu was off to the side, talking softly with some Pokemon. The Pokemon dashed off when they saw Ash, May, and Brock approaching. Mishatu looked at them and smiled when her brown eyes landed on Pikachu.

"Pika, pika," she said to Pikachu.

Pikachu, surprised, replied, "Pika? Pika pi."

Mishatu turned to Ash. "You've got a very nice Pikachu."

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Ash," he said, blushing furiously.

"I'm Mishatu. Nice to meet you," she curtsied slightly.

"You left your keychain at the Pokemon Center," Ash handed the teen her keychain.

"Oh, thanks! I thought I heard something fall off, but I wanted to get here as soon as possible. Um..." Mishatu paused, fiddling with the keychain. "Are you hungry? I've got some food cooking."

"When is he not hungry?" May chimed in.

Mishatu frowned at her. "And you are...?" she prompted.

"May. I'm from Littleroot," the younger girl stated.

"Oh, come on in," Mishatu invited, pretty much ignoring Brock, to his dismay. "The food's just about done." The group went in to eat and when they were done, they left the cabin.

"It was nice having you," Mishatu told them cheerfully.

"If you ever have any extra food, we're the ones to call!" Ash said. He and his friends started walking away.

Mishatu waved, ignoring a buzzing noise in her ear that slowly grew louder. Soon, the noise was so loud, her eardrums felt as if they were going to break. The teen turned around to tell one of the Beedrill in the forest to cut it out when she saw a huge metal pincer reaching towards her. She screamed as it grabbed her waist.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen next? If I get some good reviews, I might incorporate ideas. The next chapter is all typed up, but things can be changed...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I updated early again. I updated because on my story description, I forgot to change it when I added Chapter 2. I thought that it wouldn't be very fair if I changed that and didn't add a new chapter. By the way, I'm headed to Florida tomorrow, so I won't be able to read your awesome reviews. I will work on more chapters for the story, though.

* * *

**Chapter 3 

Mishatu thrashed about as she was lifted into the air. Ash and his friends turned to see why the girl had screamed, but were horrified when they saw the gigantic black machine.

"Let go!" Mishatu let loose a strong electric bolt up the pincer, trying to stop its movement. The attempt failed. Next, she tried using an attack similar to Razor Leaf. Again, it failed.

Ash, May, and Brock were shocked as they watched Mishatu attack the machine. The machine, once she had fainted, moved. It moved quickly out of sight, Mishatu's unconscious body in its clutches.

Inside the machine, Team Rocket members were operating it. The girl in charge of the mission radioed Giavonni. "We have the girl. She put up a fight, but gave up quickly."

"Good. Get her here soon," Giavonni ordered.

The pincer was withdrawn into the machine, and Mishatu was tossed into a room containing several wires. A couple of engineers rushed in and hurriedly attached the wires to her in some way.

A few hours later, Mishatu woke up. She lifted her arm only to realize that it wouldn't move. "What the...?"

"You like?" A tall girl with blond hair and fair complexion stood behind a window. "You no longer control your own body. It belongs to Team Rocket," the girl smirked.

"You'll regret this!" Mishatu screamed.

"Stop wasting your energy. You'll need it for your battle this afternoon."

"I'm not battling!" A few hours later, Mishatu was stuck in a metal suit that would change as she transformed into Pokemon. A piece of tape was placed over her mouth to keep her from crying out.

A trainer walked into the gym. "I want to battle, Giavonni," he stated.

"Walk into the battling area," a mechanical voice requested. The man complied.

Mishatu heard the voice and tried to run, but her body refused. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled for control over her own body.

"Hello," Giavonni greeted the visitor. "The rules of this match are one Pokemon and one Pokemon only."

'He just wants to show me off,' Mishatu realized.

"Go," Giavonni ordered. The man sent out a Blaziken, who used Blaze Kick on the girl. She flinched, but somehow sent a force field out from herself, throwing Blaziken against a wall and knocking it out.

Mishatu hated this, being under the control of someone who was only human. Using psychic powers she just discovered, she levitated the equipment off her body and threw it against the wall. She turned to Giavonni, eyes blazing, and said, "I am no one's servant." With that, she left the building, leaving an astonished trainer and a now infuriated Giavonni.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I spelled his name right or wrong, seeing as I restarted my FireRed and won't find out until after I get far enough, which might take awhile. I've just gotten through Mount Moon. I will change his name if necessary. R&R, if you would, please. I thoroughly enjoy reading them, then telling my friends.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm going to be nice and give you two chapters at once. But you'll all be mad when you see the end of the second chapter that I post, or so I think. I don't really know, because I'm all new at this and stuff. **

Chapter 4

As Mishatu walked out of the arena, she recognized Lilycove City from her travels. 'I must have been in Team Magma's base,' she concluded, not without wondering why Giavonni was there. She swam over to the beach and walked into the main part of the city.

The teen smiled as she met people's eyes on the way to the Pokemon Center. She had to go there first, if only to tell the Nurse Joy in Oldale that she was okay.

The red-haired woman looked up as Mishatu walked in. She recognized the teen as being the one reported kidnapped. "Are you Mishatu, by chance?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, you were reported to have been kidnapped a couple of days ago," Nurse Joy remarked, shuffling through some papers.

"Technically speaking, I _was_ kidnapped a couple of days ago," Mishatu told her, thinking, 'A couple of DAYS?'

"You'd be a lot safer if you had a Pokemon. Actually, someone at the Cove Lily Motel is giving away free Pokemon right now," Nurse Joy's eyes gained the glint they always did when any of the nurses came up with a brilliant idea.

Mishatu shook her head vigorously. "I don't get along with Pokemon," she lied.

"Nonsense," Nurse Joy said. "Let me set up the self-healing center, and I'll take you there myself."

Stumped, Mishatu plopped onto a couch as Nurse Joy set up the machine to let any trainer heal his own Pokemon. "I don't need a Pokemon, Nurse Joy," she remarked, trying to convince the woman.

Nurse Joy glared at Mishatu, and then dragged the 16-year-old to the motel. Once inside, Mishatu stopped whining and began following Nurse Joy willingly, curious as to the ways of a trainer. The older woman stopped at a door and knocked, calling, "Alex, I have a new trainer in need of a Pokemon!"

A man opened the door. His dark brown hair reached his shoulders, and his blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "You need a Pokemon?" he asked. Mishatu nodded, dumbfounded by Alex's good looks.

"Computer, let out Pokemon... 1-20," the man suggested. A metal machine started releasing Pokemon from Pokeballs. Soon, twenty different creatures were wandering the room. A small Eevee touched its nose to Mishatu's leg.

"I guess we found your Pokemon, miss. Computer, release number seventeen's Pokeball, please," Alex requested. The machine dropped a red and white sphere into his hand. "Also, return the rest of the Pokemon." Red beams shone across the room as most of the Pokemon were recalled.

Clearly frightened, Eevee watched as its companions returned to the Pokeballs. It turned its black eyes to Mishatu's brown ones and saw comfort there. The small Pokemon relaxed.

Mishatu looked into the eyes of her new Pokemon and instantly knew that there would be together for life.

* * *

**So, how do you like it? The next chapter's right there, begging for you to click!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I told you I'd post two at once! Here's the next one. Wait! Notes that you probably ought to know:**

_Poke-speech_

"Regular speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 5

Mishatu walked back to the Pokemon Center with Nurse Joy. The miniaturized Pokeball rested in a pocket located on the teen's backpack.

"Now, let's get you a trainer card and ID. Do you have money?" Nurse Joy asked. There was no reply. "Mishatu?" The woman turned around, looking for the girl.

Mishatu presently walked up, her dark hair outrageously large and poufy. She had a conspicuously innocent look on her face as flickers of cream fur could occasionally be seen through her hair.

Nurse Joy laughed. "You two are going to have too much fun."

Mishatu held out her hands, and Eevee jumped out of the pile of hair onto them. It clambered onto the girl's shoulders and wrapped itself around her neck.

"I have money. What's a trainer card for?" Mishatu inquired, absently petting Eevee on the head.

"It can hold gym badges, and tells quite a bit about you. Without a trainer card, you can't enter competitions." As Nurse Joy was talking, they reached the Pokemon Center and the nurse printed off a trainer card with an ID. "Keep this with you at all times."

"Gotcha!" Card in hand, Mishatu saluted the woman and walked out of the Pokemon Center. As she did so, she whispered to Eevee in its own language, _Please put this in my backpack._

The Pokemon grasped the card gently in its teeth and gingerly placed it in a convenient card pocket. Once done, Eevee nuzzled Mishatu, causing the girl to giggle and several people to give them strange looks.

The pair walked out of the city and Eevee jumped down from its owner's shoulder. _Eevee,_ Mishatu started in Pokespeech.

_Wait,_ Eevee told her. _Who are you? You speak what we speak, but you look human._

_I can change into Pokemon. It's really weird and I don't understand why._

_So why do you have me?" _the brown Pokemon asked.

_I can't protect myself. I need a friend._

_But I'm a normal type. Why would you want me?_

_In case you forgot, you chose me. Don't worry, anyway. I don't like battling._

The Eevee widened its eyes. _Oh please, please battle with me! I look small, but I'm really fierce. Please battle! _The Pokemon pleaded.

Mishatu was taken aback at this. Most Pokemon hated battling. Of course, all of those Pokemon had been wild ones that Mishatu had talked with. Maybe owned ones were more into the battling.

_Well, we can fly back to Oldale and start from there if you like,_ Mishatu suggested. Eevee nodded vigorously.

Making sure that no one was around, Mishatu took off her backpack and transformed into Pidgeotto. Eevee grabbed the bright pink backpack in its teeth and gently climbed onto Mishatu's back.

The pair flew for quite awhile until they saw the roof of Mishatu's cabin. The girl landed atop here and detransformed. She looked around and froze when she saw a dark-haired boy.

* * *

**I knew it! You hated that, didn't you? Please review if you like this and tell me if you want longer chapters. I'm going nuts writing all this on paper, so I've already got most of the next chapter written. It's just taking forever to convince myself to type all of this up.**


	7. Chapter 6

**See? Chapter 6! It's much longer than my other chapters, so you all had better be content. I just wish that chapter 7 was coming along as nicely.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Mishatu covered her eyes and began breathing heavily. _Eevee, is there really a human down there looking at me?_

_Actually, there are three_, Eevee told her. The girl fainted from shock and began sliding down the roof. The small Pokémon grabbed the back of her shirt, but it only slowed her descent.

"Mishatu!" cried the dark-haired boy. It was Ash, of course. He ran to catch the girl, but Brock pushed him out of the way and caught her himself.

May looked up and saw Eevee still on the roof with the backpack. "It's an Eevee!" she shouted. "Come on down, I won't hurt you."

Eevee, sensing the ten-year-old's sincerity, jumped down with the backpack. May pulled out the trainer card and examined it.

"This is a new trainer card. She just got it today," May told her friends, tucking the card back into its pocket.

Mishatu's eyes fluttered open. "Eevee!" she screamed. "Eevee!"

May, Ash and Brock looked at each other wildly. "Eevee?" they said in unison.

Even before they had said its name, Eevee had been getting closer to its trainer. It touched its nose to Mishatu's leg, and the girl immediately calmed down. She intentionally rolled out of Brock's arms and held her Pokémon close.

"Are you okay?" May asked, fretting about the teen.

The older girl nodded. "Yes, thank you. I just… didn't know that you were going to be here," she said with a little difficulty.

"So," Ash started, "did you—"

"Your Eevee is so adorable!" May interrupted Ash.

Mishatu grinned. "Thanks. I just got it today."

Eevee growled. _I'm a she, not an it. And my name's Eevet, if you would use it._

Mishatu winced. She was the only human here who could understand the Eevee. "Sorry, her name's Eevet."

"So, you can talk to Pokémon?" Brock inquired, wanting to know more about the sixteen-year-old.

"Well, yeah. If I can turn into Pokémon, it would be useless without language. I can understand everything they say," Mishatu picked up Eevet and set the Pokémon on her shoulder.

_Battle, please!_ The Eevee whispered into the teen's ear.

"Would you like to battle? Eevet's a little eager for one." Mishatu pet the Pokémon as they both looked eagerly at Ash.

_Wait, can we double? I've never battled before._ Eevet asked.

"Eevet would like to know if we could double battle, as she has never battled before," Mishatu suggested to the group.

"But don't you only have one Pokémon?" May asked.

Mishatu smiled. "Have you already forgotten my ability?"

May blushed. "Sorry."

"I'll battle as long as you stick to one Pokémon," Ash told the teen.

"I'll be… Trapinch."

Ash and May looked at each other strangely. They hadn't heard of the Pokémon before.

Mishatu grinned and transformed. A small orange Pokémon with a large pair of jaws looked around with its beady eyes, ready to fight.

Ash told Pikachu, "Okay, you can do it." The electric mouse ran out, its cheeks sparking. "Treecko, go!" he shouted, tossing a Pokeball into the air. The lanky gecko Pokémon appeared, lounging against a tree.

Falling into his typical battling attitude, Ash called out, "Pikachu, thundershock on Eevee. Treecko, use razor leaf on Trapinch."

Mishatu watched the flurry of leaves fly at her. She stood there, managing the pain. _Eevet, dodge, then knock Pikachu to the ground._ She dove into the ground.

The Eevee nodded. As the yellow bolt of lightning would have struck, she moved, ramming Pikachu in the stomach. The mouse struggled to get up.

Ash gaped. Either the Eevee was extraordinarily strong, or Pikachu was vulnerable after his attack.

Mishatu resurfaced directly underneath Pikachu, tossing him through the air. He hit the ground hard and didn't move.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," Brock called out. "Mishatu, Eevet, and Treecko remain."

"Uh… Treecko, bullet seed on Eevee!" Ash was panicking since his stronger Pokémon was already down.

_Eevet, move! Dodge! _Mishatu screamed. The Pokémon didn't move. _Eevet, please!_ Eevee was rooted to the spot, stuck by fear.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the attack. It pounded her body relentlessly. She hadn't heard Mishatu. Besides, how was she going to get better if she never felt an attack?

Eevet fell to the ground, unmoving. "Eevet is unable to battle. Mishatu and Treecko remain," Brock announced.

Mishatu detransformed, shaking her head. "I forfeit," she told them, tears streaming down her face. She picked up her unconscious Pokémon and began walking to the Pokémon Center.

"Mishatu, wait up!" Ash picked up Pikachu, recalled Treecko, and ran to catch up. "Why did you forfeit?" he asked.

"The point of the battle was to help Eevet train, not me. Since she fainted, there was no point to continue," Mishatu sounded a bit distant and aloof.

The group walked to the Pokémon Center. Ash and May were talking animatedly with each other. Brock was trying to talk to the solemn girl, but she remained silent.

They reached the Pokémon Center. Brock started flirting madly with Nurse Joy while Mishatu donned a small apron. She took Eevet and Ash's Pikachu to the back and started taking care of them.

"How did you learn to take care of Pokémon?" May asked, nosy as usual.

"When I… left my home, I stayed at Pokémon Centers. I hated feeling useless, so I learned to be helpful," Mishatu told the younger girl. She rubbed a Revive into Pikachu's fur, causing him to wake up and give her a slight shock. She didn't even flinch. She simply moved and began taking care of her Eevee.

"What are you going to do, now that you have a Pokémon?" May inquired.

"I'm not sure, but I think I might try the gym challenge. After that, I'll open a breeding center. I could raise baby Pokémon." The teen's eyes wrinkled in a smile. Whenever any wild Pokémon would bring their offspring to her, she had fun teaching them new things like games.

Eevet woke up and nipped Mishatu's hand. _I don't think I like battling any more._

_It wasn't fun for me, either._ Mishatu took some Pokefood out of a bag and gave it to the Pokémon. _Do you want to take the gym challenge?_

Eevet nodded. _I have to get stronger._

May watched this conversation with awe. It sounded like "Eevee-eev" the entire time, but she knew that the two were having an in-depth conversation.

_I've done a few gym challenges with Ash. It's hard, but fun,_ Pikachu chimed in. _I'd recommend a lot of training, though._

Eevet looked at me and nodded. _I'll do it._

_

* * *

_**There's everyone's 1,000 word chapter! If you want longer chapters, you have to review. The only reason I'm updating this early is because I will post another chapter on Thursday. Then, I'll be going on Spring Break and probably won't have any Internet access.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7! Just so everyone knows, I will not be putting Ash's battling in my fanfiction. I will be following the games more than the anime because I know the games much better. That means that Team Rocket will also be nonexistent. Does that sound good to everyone? Also, for all of those wondering why Mishatu is the way she is, a little is revealed here.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Mishatu, May, Ash, and Brock were on the way to the first town with a gym, which was Rustboro. Mishatu kept fighting Eevet herself, stopping whenever the young Pokémon was on the verge of fainting.

The two of them were sitting on a rock one night. _Are you ready to fight Roxanne?_ Mishatu asked. _We'll be there tomorrow._

_Yeah,_ Eevet said, gazing dolefully at the stars. _You're a great trainer. Are you sure you want to give this all up after the gyms?_

_Eevet,_ Mishatu grinned, _we haven't even gone against the first gym leader, and you ask me this?_

The Eevee, however, was completely serious. _You'll have to give it a thought about it, though. If you'll marry, what kind of breeding center…_

_Yeah, I know. I'm just not ready yet._

"Mishatu, food's ready!" Brock called.

"Coming," Mishatu returned. She stood up and began walking back to the camp.

_Brock is kind of cute, in a way. Maybe you ought to think about him…_ Eevet suggested.

"Eevet!" Mishatu shouted aloud, she was so shocked by the Eevee's remark. She shook off the shock and ran to the camp.

After Mishatu had sat down and started eating, Eevet padded into the camp, dragging something behind her. It was a small sleeping Seedot.

"Eevet, why do you have a baby Seedot with you?" the teen asked urgently. She spoke human only so the rest of the group could understand.

_I heard him crying. He doesn't have any parents. Even if you will not claim him as yours, I'll raise him._ Eevet looked defiantly at her trainer.

"You sound as though you planned that," Mishatu remarked dryly. She set her food down and crawled over to the Pokémon. "Of course we'll take care of him. Can you go find some berries so we can feed him in the morning?"

Eevet's ears perked up. She dashed off, but could still be heard muttering.

The teen picked up the sleeping Seedot and cradled him. The acorn Pokémon woke for a moment, looked at the girl, and went back to sleep.

"Brock, can you take care of Seedot during the gym battle tomorrow? He's a little too young to battle yet." As Mishatu said this, she was pulling blankets out of her backpack, making a soft bed for Seedot.

"Well, yeah, but there's this handy training method you can use. It'll give Seedot the needed experience without exposing him to the danger," Brock told her.

"How does that work?" she inquired. The conversation that ensued bored the two younger kids to sleep, but intrigued Mishatu.

"I'll ask them both tomorrow. Thanks, Brock." Mishatu, after Eevet had returned and recalled to her Pokeball, lay her head against the ground and fell asleep.

Mishatu was awoken by a loud wailing. She rubbed her eyes, wishing the sound would stop.

_Mishatu, come on! Seedot's hungry and I don't have opposable thumbs to feed him,_ Eevet nudged her owner.

The girl sat up. "I completely forgot!" She grabbed a berry from the pile that Eevet had collected the night before. Transforming her hand into that of a Sneasel, she sliced the berry into small pieces and began feeding them to the Pokémon, oblivious to the fact that her companions were awake.

Full, the Seedot burped and watched Mishatu.

_Good morning. How are you? Do you—_Mishatu was cut off by the small Pokémon's wailing. _Eevet…_

_Gotcha._ The brown Pokémon padded over to Seedot. He immediately stopped crying. _That's better. You know how nice I am. Do you want to live with my trainer, who's even nicer?_

Seedot hiccupped. _Is she human talks us?_ Eevet nodded. _Yes._

_Now that that's settled, Brock told me about a new training method. Seedot, I'd send you out first, then recall you before you get hit. Eevet, that would leave you open to attack. Are you cool with that?_ Mishatu looked from Eevet to Seedot and back. The baby Pokémon nodded.

_I can take the attack of twenty rock Pokémon. Of course I can handle one,_ Eevet boasted.

Mishatu smiled. _Of course you can._

"Mishatu, come on! We'll leave without you!" Ash called. While she had been conversing with her Pokémon, the rest of the group had packed up.

"Okay!" she told her human companions. _Eevet, on my shoulders. I'll carry Seedot._ The Eevee complied, assuming her favorite position. The teen picked up Seedot and ran to her friends.

"Brock, they like the method. We'll execute it today," Mishatu remarked.

"Hey, Mishatu, I was wondering. How do you change into Pokémon? I've never met anyone like you," May asked, walking backwards in front of the group.

"I don't really know. I was just born able to," Mishatu's expression soured. "And then I was kicked out when I was eight."

"So you were alone from eight on?" May exclaimed.

"No, no. I was alone for a bit, and then I started working at the Pokémon Centers," Mishatu explained.

Large baby blue eyes were watching the teen. They vanished when the girl looked in their general vicinity.

Silence lay on the group for a bit, until Ash shouted, "Rustboro!" Laughing, everyone surged forward.

Mishatu was running as best as she could, what with Seedot in her arms and Eevet on her shoulders. She tripped over a bump in the road, accidently flinging her baby Pokémon into the air.

"Seedot!" the teen cried.

The small Pokémon flew through the air and landed in Brock's arms. "Got him," he announced.

Eevet had jumped off of Mishatu when she sensed the girl's change in balance. Now the Pokémon walked over to her trainer, paws padding on the pavement.

"Crap," Mishatu muttered. She could hear laughing. Yet, it wasn't quite a human laugh. She sat up quickly and used her psychic powers to bring the laugher out.

There was no struggle against her power. Out of the bushes came a pink cat-like Pokémon. Its large eyes were closed, its body seized up in laughter. "Mew… Why?" Mishatu asked quietly.

_I created you all, but you are my favorite. The one just like me, with access to all DNA. Your DNA was already fantastic, I just had to change something here and there…_ Mew's chatter trailed off.

"But Mew, why her?" Brock asked. Mishatu stared at him in shock. Apparently Mew was translating so humans could understand. "Why bother to make anyone so unique?"

Mew opened its eyes, then winked at Mishatu. _I'll tell you in a few years, when it's necessary._ The cat Pokémon disappeared.

"Does that answer your question, May?" Mishatu stood up and brushed herself off.

* * *

**Okay, guys. If I don't get ten reviews, I won't update with the next chapter. I'll keep writing because I love this story, but if I don't get reviews, I assume that you don't like it. The next possible update will be April 10th, because I'm going on Spring Break. Next chapter has a little bit of fluff, but it's not bad. I'm seriously enjoying writing it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Don't worry, I didn't forget about you. I just felt that you guys should suffer for not enough reviews. Well, that and I didn't have the entire chapter done until Friday. Here you go!**

Chapter 8

Mishatu thought furiously, sweat dripping off her brow, courtesy of frustration. Eevet had taken Roxanne's Geodude down within a few hits, despite being vulnerable after Seedot's return.

Eevee and Nosepass were facing off now, both down to about half health. Eevet was panting slightly; she had been running in circles to confuse Nosepass. It had worked. The blue-gray Pokémon swayed slightly, trying to get a grip on Eevet's position.

"Eevet, tactic 32," Mishatu called out.

The Eevee leaped onto Nosepass's head and started slashing all over the Pokémon's body.

The rock Pokémon, utterly confused now, tried to attack what it couldn't see. It fell to the ground.

"Nosepass is unable to battle. Eevee is the winner," the referee announced.

"Way to go, Eevet!" Mishatu ran onto the field. The brown Pokémon jumped into her arms.

"That was a phenomenal battle, Mishatu," Roxanne told the teen. She too walked to the field. She recalled the fainted Nosepass and held out a small metal badge. "You earned this."

Grinning, Mishatu took the badge and pinned it to her backpack. She then took a small sticker representing the badge and stuck it to her trainer card. "Thanks, Roxanne!"

The teen ran out of the gym to where her friends were waiting. "I did it! I got the Stone Badge!"

"Way to go!" May squealed as she gave Mishatu a hug, squishing Eevet in the process.

_Mishatu_, Eevet called out helplessly, trying to breathe.

"Oh, sorry." Mishatu released May. The Eevee crawled onto her owner's shoulders.

_Why don't you release Seedot now? I doubt he likes it much in that Pokeball._

_Right._ Mishatu pulled out a brand-new Pokeball and let Seedot out. Upon release, the baby Pokémon hid behind his trainer's legs. The dark-haired girl smiled as she picked him up.

"Where's the next gym? Mishatu asked as she tucked Seedot's miniaturized Pokeball back into her backpack.

"It's in Dewford. My dad knows a guy who owns a ferry, but that's closer to Petalburg," May told the group.

"Why do we need a ferry?" Ash inquired. Seeing as he was new to the Hoenn region, his confusion was relatively understandable.

"Dewford is in the ocean. We can't get there without a ferry or a Pokémon that knows Surf," Brock explained.

"Let's take the ferry," Mishatu suggested. She was uninterested in taking her friends across the ocean on her back.

Finally decided, the group stopped by the Pokémon Center and Pokemart to stock up on supplies and heal their Pokémon. They then trekked through Petalburg Woods.

Once the group left the woods, May ran up to a small cottage. "Mr. Briney! It's May, Norman's daughter. Can you take me and some friends to Dewford?" the girl shouted as she rapped on the door.

An old man with wispy white hair opened the door. "A trip to Dewford? Peeky, let's go!" he said to someone inside.

A Wingull came to the door, sounded its name to May, and sort of waddled onto the ferry. The girl could barely hold back her giggling.

"Come on!" the ten-year-old laughed, following the bird Pokémon onto the boat. The rest of the group and Mr. Briney followed, enjoying themselves even before the trip started.

Everyone was settled in their rooms, and Mishatu was readying Seedot for his nap. _Soon, you won't need naps, Seedot._

The baby Pokémon widened his eyes. He looked as though he was going to cry.

_Shh. You can nap now,_ Mishatu told him as she wrapped the blanket around him. Seedot quickly fell asleep soon after.

The teen walked out into the bright sunlight, blinking rapidly. Eevet, who had been dozing on the girl's shoulders, awoke.

_Have you decided if you want to evolve?_ Mishatu asked. The pair had chatted a bit about it while in Petalburg Woods.

_Not yet. If I do want to evolve, I'd pick either Flareon or Espeon._ Eevet jumped off of Mishatu's shoulders and landed lightly upon the wooden floors. _Let's go find Brock. I need you to ask him a question for me._ She quickly trotted up the stairs, Mishatu following closely.

The two quickly reached the deck. _There he is!_ Eevet started off in the direction of the dark-complexioned teen.

"Eevet…" Mishatu muttered under her breath, exasperated with her Pokémon. She chased after the Eevee.

Brock was standing at the railing, his short dark hair rippling in the wind. His eyes scanned the water, appearing to be searching for interesting Pokémon. He heard a loud clunk and, curious, turned around.

Mishatu lay on the floor, her face pressed against the floor. She groaned as she picked herself up. _Eevet, this is not the best way to convince me to ask him,_ she grumbled. The teen looked up and smiled nervously. "Eevet wanted me to ask you something…" her voice trailed off as she walked to the railing next to Brock.

"So…" he prompted.

"Well, she wanted me to ask—" Mishatu was cut off when the boat lurched beneath them.

Both teens fell over, Mishatu landing on top of Brock. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, minds frozen. Mishatu then scrambled off of her friend as they both blushed.

_Boy, did I get you! Haha! Thanks, Tentacool,_ Eevet chirped.

"Eevet, you did this?" Mishatu asked as she stood up. Brock did the same.

_Not technically._ The Eevee strutted over to the two. _I asked some Tentacool to shove the boat so you two would literally fall all over each other._

Thoroughly irked, Mishatu held up a painted pink and blue Pokeball. "Return," the teen muttered. Eevet was recalled into the orb. "Sorry, Brock. Apparently Eevet asked some Tentacool to rock the boat so we would fall on top of each other."

"She's tricky, isn't she?" Brock inquired.

May ran onto the deck, panting. She bent over double, trying to catch her breath. "Mishatu…" she gasped for air. "Seedot's gone!"

The teen swerved on her foot to look at the younger girl. Her eyes flashed with worry. "Seedot's gone?!" She dashed below deck, searching for the baby Pokémon. There was no sign of him, not even in her own room. She ran back to her friends.

"I can't find him!" she wailed, dropping to her knees. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"He can't have gone too far. Maybe he woke up when the boat lurched," May attempted to comfort Mishatu and succeeded, a little.

The teen nodded, silent. She listened carefully, adjusting her hearing to sharpen noises, just in case she might hear Seedot crying. There was no crying to be heard, but there was an eerie whistling sound.

She felt compelled to follow the whistling. "I'm going to look some more," she told her friends faintly. Her feet thudded against the wooden deck as she returned below. The whistling beckoned her to come, putting her into something of a trance.

Mishatu opened the door to her room, the whistling eerily loud. She walked to the corner of the room, where a pair of white doors stood. The teen opened them wide, and there stood a Nuzleaf, the leaf on its head vibrating.

Nuzleaf stared at Mishatu, who blinked out of her trance. "Mama?" it whined in human.

_You evolved,_ Mishatu whispered. She hugged her Pokémon.

"Mama," Nuzleaf told her proudly.

_Yes, I'm your mama._ Mishatu closed her eyes, proud of her baby for learning human. Well, at least a little.

**Since you couldn't get enough reviews for this week, you guys have to come up with a total of four more reviews, bringing the total up to 12. You can do that, can't you? If you do, I'll update for sure next Thursday. If you don't, I'll update when I feel like it.**


End file.
